Convert $8\ \dfrac{4}{23}$ to an improper fraction.
Solution: ${8}\ {\dfrac{4}{23}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${8} + {\dfrac{4}{23}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $23$ as the fractional part ${8} \times \dfrac{23}{23} = {\dfrac{184}{23}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{184}{23}} + {\dfrac{4}{23}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{184}{23}} + {\dfrac{4}{23}} = \dfrac{188}{23}$